Conventionally known as an electrical connector having a waterproof function is one that includes a sealing member provided on the outer surface of a housing that covers a metal shell into which a mating connector is inserted. Such a sealing member may be in pressure contact with the enclosure of a device when the electrical connector is attached to the enclosure, thereby preventing the entry of a liquid, for example, into a circuit board inside the device through an attachment portion of the electrical connector to the enclosure of the device. However, since such an electrical connector needs to be provided with a housing on which the sealing member is provided, the electrical connector cannot be reduced in height and size.
In contrast to this, disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is an electrical connector in which the housing and the metal shell are integrally formed while the outer periphery of the metal shell toward an insertion opening into which a mating connector is to be inserted is exposed, and a sealing member is provided on the exposed portion of the metal shell from the housing. The electrical connector disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with the sealing member directly on the metal shell, and thus can be reduced in height and size as compared with a conventional electrical connector that is provided with a sealing member on a housing.